


Holy Ground

by casstayinmyass



Category: The Nun (2018)
Genre: Breaking Celibacy Vows, Canon Era, F/M, Jealous sex, Jealousy, Older Man/Younger Woman, Priest Kink, Priests, Rough Sex, Smut, Spanking, Teasing, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 08:21:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16991409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casstayinmyass/pseuds/casstayinmyass
Summary: Father Burke, the Catholic Priest you’ve accompanied on a mission to the local Abby, is ignoring your advances. You make him jealous with the Abby’s delivery boy to see if that’ll work.





	Holy Ground

To tell the honest truth, you weren’t even the least bit interested in the French Canadian. It was the older man who you had set your sights on– and he knew it, too.  Yes, there was no doubt that Father Burke was certain how you felt. But frustrating you further, he wouldn’t take any of your bait. 

That’s fine. You’ll just have to try harder to spark that jealousy flame you knew every man had in them. Besides, if he was so focused on purity, then what were those glances he had been throwing your way all afternoon? They were a little too low to be considered friendly, no matter what kind of excuses he could come up with. 

“Frenchie,” you smirk, “You must do a lot of working out. It sure shows!" 

The blonde begins to grin, flexing his muscles. You knew he would be easy– he already had a thing for you too. "I’m glad you noticed. Yes I, eh, I have. Well, I lift lots of stuff for my work, it’s… just part of the job,” he winks as you giggle and put your hand around his bicep. Burke watches from behind you two, scoffing softly.  

“Something to say, Father?” you trill, spinning around to look at him. His jaw clenches. 

“Not a damn thing.”

You gasp playfully. “I wouldn’t expect that kind of language from someone like you!" 

He gives you a look that seems to say,  _"I’m about to say a lot more than that,”_ but he just grits his teeth in a smile. 

“Mm. Please forgive my shocking language, Miss (y/l/n). I forgot I was in the presence of an innocent young woman such as yourself." 

"If you think she’s innocent, I’d be curious to see what you think of nuns,” Frenchie laughs, and you laugh as well, so much so that Father Burke crosses his arms, glaring straight ahead. 

“Excuse me,” he pushes himself between you two, stalking ahead.

“You see, the good Father has sworn himself celibate,” Frenchie grins, fingers travelling down to rub your hips, “A shame, for he is a handsome old fellow. But doll… I don’t have such a problem.” He winks your way. With his will of iron, Burke simply keeps walking in brooding silence. That brooding silence becomes a theme as you enter the shadowed monastery. A chill runs through you, but you feel Frenchie go in for the opportunity. 

“You cold, baby girl?” he asks, wrapping an arm around you. You smirk as you see Burke bristle at that, and huddle into the younger man for show. 

The three of you walk down the hall, looking up at the stained glass windows that have lost their shine over the years. Some of the stone is crumbling around you, and the low whistle of wind travels by your feet. 

“Frenchie?” you whisper, tugging his sleeve, “I’m pretty scared. I understand if you don’t want to, but… can I sleep with you tonight?" 

Ahead of you, Burke stops, and turns around. "Frenchie? Go find the Abess." 

"I–”

“Now." 

Heat pools in your lower stomach as you see how irritated he looks, and hear his tone of voice. Your teasing is getting to him, it seems. 

Catching you almost off guard, he takes you by the wrist, pulling you around the corner and holding you against the cold stone wall of the dark corridor. Only the candles on the wall sconces illuminate his face, which is twisted in conflict. 

His face is inches from yours, his eyes searching yours, and all it would take would be you, leaning forward. You let out a low moan, rubbing your thighs together, and his frown disappears, replaced with his annoyed glare as he finally realizes that he’s playing right into your hand. 

"Behave yourself,” he murmurs, and you bite your lip, smiling up at him. He’s not getting away that easy. You reach down to his hand, and put one of his fingers in your mouth, sucking it for a moment before letting it go with a pop. 

“Yes, daddy." 

His head snaps back to look at you, eyes wide, and you see genuine shock in them. 

"What did you say?” he asks, voice low. 

“I said yes, Father,” you tease, and he raises his eyebrows. 

“That is not what you said." 

You blink at him. "You mean… daddy?" 

He crosses himself, and runs a hand through his hair, snapping, "Yes, I mean that." 

"Say it?” you entice, smoothing your hand just inside his outer jacket. You slip it inside, and run your hand down his arm, which is more muscular than you had imagined. “Say you’ll be my daddy?” Your voice echoes down the corridor, and you’re reminded of where you are– an old church is the perfect place to finally get laid by the hot priest accompanying you, right? 

He closes his eyes, your lips now barely an inch away from his.  _“Forgive me,_ ” he breathes, and grips your shoulders tightly, spinning you around to face the stone. “I’m your daddy,” he growls in your ear, “Hm? Is that what you’ve been waiting for me to say? Mm… daddy’s going to see that his girl… atones for what she did." 

He turns you around again, picking you up and holding you against the wall. You excitedly go to unbuckle his pants, but you only get one hole loose before he catches your wrist in a tight grip. "Ah ah.” He lets his belt hang open, almost to tease you, tempt you, just as you did him. “You know, it’s a terrible sin to seduce a man of the cloth,” Burke’s eyes flicker down to your ass as he takes a handful and squeezes. He grows even harder as you moan under his touch. 

“I know,” you smile wickedly, “But I just couldn’t help it. All I could think about last night was you, Father, all night.” He sucks air in through his teeth, breath coming out in a low rasp. 

“…How long would you have led that boy on?” he asks, bunching your skirt up slowly, inch by inch, “That  _boy_ , who wants to fuck you silly…" 

"I was going to…” you sigh a little at the feeling of Burke brushing his fingers against your thigh, “Until you gave in. Thankfully, you did when you did, before I had to suck his cock in front of you." 

Burke groans, clearly imagining you on your knees with a cock in your mouth. You imagined it too, dropping down to suck not Frenchie, but the priest off, however neither of you felt like changing positions, so against the wall you remained. "You’re putting me… in an incredibly difficult situation,” he manages out, grimacing at his physical predicament. 

“What’s so difficult about this?” you ask, moving his hand down to feel your wetness. His mouth falls open, and he looks as though he’s just had a divine intervention. You smile, looping your arms around his neck as you rock your hips down onto his clothed erection. “I know you want me too. I won’t tell if you won’t." 

Now that he’s past the point of no return, he bows his head.  _"Ave Maria, gratia plena, Dominus tecum. Benedicta tu in mulieribus, et benedictus fructus ventris tui, Iesus. Sancta Maria, Mater Dei, ora pro nobis peccatoribus, nunc, et in hora mortis nostrae. Amen."_ He then pulls your panties aside, sinking three fingers into your wet heat. 

"Mmm,” you tilt your head back in bliss, “Did that Hail Mary make you feel better about fucking the farmer’s young daughter you picked up along your little mission?”

“Yes it did,” he says indignantly.

“Tell me… Anthony. How long has it been since you’ve seen a woman’s breasts..?" 

He swallows, curving his fingers and giving you a jolt. "A very long time… my.. senior year of high school…” he says, voice cracking, “Oh Lord…”

“Shh,” you grin, “We don’t want  _him_ to know.” With that, you unbutton your blouse to your belly, and let your top brush off your shoulders, exposing your bear breasts to the priest. He looks absolutely wrecked, and still slightly pissed, which was a good combination to ensure you got fucked rough.  

“Let me tell you something,” he whispers into your neck, hand coming up to grasp your hair. “You have been acting like a petulant little girl for the last twenty-four hours, just because what? You want my  _cock_?” You nod feverishly, and he sucks a mark into your jawline. “What a bad girl you’ve been, breaking so many holy rules and sinning… just for me…” He parts your legs with his other hand, pushing down his underclothing to fit himself just barely into you. “You want this?”

“Yes!”

“Do you think you deserve this?”

You almost sob. “Please… Father!”

“Because I do not think you do.” His lips barely graze yours, and you’re almost ready to come like this, just from his rubbing your clit. “I know you need to,” he murmurs, “Come for me, my dear.”

“Ohgod,” you moan, pussy clenching around his fingers, and after a second, he nods. 

“Nice and wet for me. Perfect.” With that, he buries himself into you, rocking his hips for you to adjust to his size.

“Oh… for a ‘man of the cloth’, you sure know how to make a woman weak at the knees,” you gasp, out of breath. 

“I had a lot of practice back when I was not, eh… celibate,” he mutters, and hoists you up again, pushing in fully.

 " _Ohhhgodjesusoh_ –“

"Stop saying that,” he hisses, “I thought we,” he imitates your voice, _“Didn’t want HIM to know?”_

“I can’t help it, your dick is just so fucking big!” He immediately blushes a little, and shuts up, starting to pound you hard.

“You like that?”

“Yes…”

“Hm? Is that good?”

“SO good…”

“Never again will you entice that delivery boy. Do you hear me? For the extent of time we are visiting this Abby, you are mine alone.”

“Unless the evil gets me first,” you tease, eyes widening. He stops, glaring at you. 

“(y/n). That is not something to take lightly. The evil in this nunnery is something that feeds off the weaknesses in all of us.“ He frowns. "Maybe that is why I’ve fallen victim to you.”

You raise an eyebrow. “You think I’m possessed?" 

"No,” he laughs in your ear, grunting slightly with another thrust, “You just have natural powers of seduction.” You grin at him. 

“So are you gonna blame it on that, when you get turned around at the pearly gates for this little act of carnal indulgence?” you laugh too. He huffs.

“I have done many good things in my years of miracle hunting for the church. I hardly think this will make a difference.”

“Mhmm,” you concede, leaning forward to capture his lips. He kisses back roughly, his thrusts increasing in pace and force. After a few minutes, you feel your second orgasm approach. 

“Say it,” he groans, “Say you’re mine, not his.”

“Yes, yes I’m yours,” you gasp.

“Frenchie cannot fuck you like I can.”

“No,” you agree, “Only you can make me feel this good, daddy.” He begins to release, grunting your name softly in reverie. 

 _“Ven, mi querido_ … come,” he commands, and you do, screaming his name. The sound echoes out into the church, and he slaps a hand over your mouth, looking around. Footsteps approach, but go the other way. Water drips in the distant room, and creaks echo. Both of you relax, realizing it was just the old church making noises. 

Suddenly, Burke nearly loses it when someone pops around the corner.

“WHAT HAPPENED?! I heard (y/n) screaming!” Frenchie blurts, and suddenly backs away, covering his eyes. “Oh, holy shit.”

“The holiest,” you reply sarcastically.

 "Frenchie–!“ Burke begins, fists tightening. 

"I know, I know! You don’t want to see my face for the rest of the night, fuck off, and never speak of this again.” He uncovers one eye. “Trust me Father, I would never  _wish_ to speak of this–”

“Go!" You start giggling, and Burke shakes his head, letting you down and buckling himself back up. "Of all the fools who could have found us.”

“Be grateful it wasn’t the Abess,” you snort. 

“Yes,” Burke smiles, “That would have been quite the scene to explain.”

You both start laughing quietly as you take his arm and he escorts you down the hall back to the congregation, the darkness behind you almost seeming to grow.


End file.
